narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SakuraIsTheQueen
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Tumblr ngw2qtCYLr1sxwnx1o1 1280.png page. We appreciate any help and we hope you enjoy your stay here. Please check our Local Policies page and Manual of Style before editing. If you need any help feel free to message one of our Administrators (Hikaru89 and ~SasuSakuKAWAII). Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 19:08, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Your image in SasuSaku Galleries Hi, I am Michiyo and I am here to inform you that I have remove your image in the SasuSaku Galleries because crops image is not allowed. I use to put crops image there but the admin says it's not allowed. You should put the original image there. Example: If I am not mistake. That picture is from the Naruto Exhibition news from Shounen Jump. The image you uploaded is being crop (which means we only see SasuSaku) but you should upload the original picture (which means SasuSaku, NaruHina and those characters behind them). Besides that, I am not sure if that image is allowed in the Galleries tab because eventhough NaruHina and SasuSaku is seen standing near/beside together but there doesn't seem any interaction in them in that picture. I think I will accept the image being in the SasuSaku Galleries (but original ones not the one you uploaded) but still, just to make sure if that images is allowed there, I think it's better you should ask the admins (Hikaru89 and SasuSakuKAWAII) about this first....That all. Welcome to wiki :) NaruSaku Galleries Hi, I just want to ask a question regarding those images you were removing in the NaruSaku Galleries. There is someone in this wiki remove those images too while me and Yuri Bara undo it. The admin send him/her a message asking the reason why he/she remove those images but he/she didn't reply so now, as for you, can I know why are you removing those images in the NaruSaku Galleries? Anyway, please do not remove the images until the admin says so.... Edits in the Galleries: Hi there, I've been seeing your edits around here and it seems like you're removing a lot of the images from the galleries. I just wanted to inform you to please talk to either me or Michiyo before you take these kinds of actions. Thank you. ~SSK Talkpage Follow the Rules Hi, the images that you have added in the SasuSaku/Galleries page will be remove. Because this image has been added long time ago in the SasuSaku/Galleries page and crops images are not allowed in the galleries page so this image will be remove from that page as well. Please follow the rules by adding the original picture instead of the the crops one. Remember, those who did not follow rules will be block by the admin. Warning: Your edits in the galleries Hi there! I just wanted to inform you that the next time you remove an image from the galleries without notifying one of our main editors why you did so, you will be blocked from this wiki for 3 months. We appreciate your contributions to the wiki, but we also don't want covers or any such to be removed without given a reason. If you have a point of view that is different from ours and why a cover shouldn't be in the galleries, please talk to us so we can try and understand and reach a conclusion. I hope you understand. But like said above, if you continue these types of edits, you will be blocked. ~SSK Talkpage